I. Technical Field
This invention pertains to sheet handling, and particularly to the automated feeding of sheets.
II. Related Art and Other Considerations
Feeders are widely used in the paper handling industry. However, special designs are required for extremely thin, statically charged sheets. Conventional paper feeders on the market cannot reliably separate these pages, as they tend to cling together. As a result, double feeding takes place, making the separation of sheets very important. Manual feeding is the only alternative in these instances.
What is needed, therefore, and an object herein provided, are method, technique, apparatus, for the efficient and effective feeding of sheets, particularly statically-charged thin sheets.